headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Sitwell/MCU
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Agent Sitwell | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Thor (2011) | final appearance = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) | actor = Maximiliano Hernández Adam Faison Actor Adam Faison played a teenage version of Jasper Sitwell in the "Rise and Shine" episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. }} Jasper Sitwell is a fictional spy and a recurring character featured in the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is based on the comic book character, Jasper Sitwell, as seen in titles published by Marvel Comics. Played by actor Maximiliano Hernández, the movie version of Sitwell first appeared in the 2011 film Thor. He also had brief roles in 2012's The Avengers, 2014's Captain America: The Winter Soldier and two of the Marvel One-Shot mini-movies, "The Consultant" and "Item 47". Biography As a teenager, Jasper Sitwell received an exclusive and private education at the Hydra Academy. He was classmates with Wolfgang von Strucker and a woman named Hale. Upon graduation, Sitwell was disappointed to learn that he was going to be inserted as an undercover operative in the administration department of the American super-spy agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D., working directly under Agent Phil Coulson. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Rise and Shine As threats to National Security began to take on a more superhuman nature, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to enact the Avengers Initiative, which involved the recruitment of select civilian and military operatives who possessed a special type of skill set. Following the 2008 incident in Harlem between the Hulk and the mutated Emil Blonsky, the World Security Council wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. to recruit Blonsky from military custody for the Avengers - a tactic that S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury did not wish to see happen. Agent Coulson met with Agent Sitwell in a diner and conspired upon a plan to insure that United States Air Force general Thaddeus Ross would absolutley refuse to surrender Blonsky. They brought in civilian consultant Tony Stark to antagonize Ross to the point that he would be completely uncooperative, and thus, the Abomination that Blonsky had become recmained in military custody. Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant When Coulson was seemingly killed during the Battle of New York, Agent Sitwell assumed many of his duties. At the time, he was unaware that Coulson was still active within S.H.I.E.L.D. He spoke highly of Coulson and noted that he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. Agent Sitwell's primary function after the battle was to collect all of the alien weaponry left behind by the Chitauri before it had the chance to fall into the hands of others. Whatculture; "The Avengers Interview: Maximiliano Hernandez Talks Item 47; September 10th, 2012 Agent Blake assigned Sitwell to track down two fugitive bank robbers who had somehow managed to acquire a piece of Chitauri technology left behind from the battle. His orders were to retrieve the hardware and neutralize the targets. Sitwell tracked the thieves Benjamin "Bennie" Pollack and Claire Weiss to a motel room in South Florida. He rented the room next to them and baited Bennie into a trap by playing loud music and simulating the sounds of a noisy party. When Bennie came over to ask him to keep the noise down, Sitwell apprehended him and tied him up, but not before Bennie was able to shout a warning to Claire. Claire fired Item 47 through the wall of the hotel room and Sitwell grappled with her, ultimately pinning her down. After a brief interrogation, Sitwell determined that Bennie's intellect and Claire's resourcefulness would be better served in the service of S.H.I.E.L.D., so he recruited them. Claire became the personal assistant of Agent Blake. Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * * Jasper Sitwell at Wikipedia * Jasper Sitwell at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:S.H.I.E.L.D./Members Category:HYDRA/Members Category:Thor (2011)/Characters Category:Avengers (2012)/Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Characters Category:2014/Character deaths